indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dany Lademacher
Daniël Germain Jean (Dany) Lademacher (Etterbeek, 17 juni 1950) is een Belgisch rockgitarist, producer en componist die vooral succes oogstte als gitarist van His Wild Romance, de begeleidingsband van de Nederlandse rocker Herman Brood. Lademacher schreef mee aan tal van songs van Brood waaronder de evergreen ‘Saturday Night’ (1978), 'Never Be Clever' (1979) en 'I Don't Need You' (1979). Als producer kende hij vooral succes met de Belgische bands Machiavel en The Kids, later in de jaren negentig speelde hij bij The Radios. In 2006 werkte Lademacher aan een boek over zijn tijd met Herman Brood. Hij was ook nauw betrokken bij het maken van de langspeelfilm Wild Romance waarvoor hij onder andere de score schreef. Voorhistorie 1962-1968 Op 12-jarige leeftijd kreeg Lademacher zijn eerste gitaar, een jazzgitaar van Famo. The Shadows waren zijn eerste invloed. In 1964 richtte hij zijn eerste band op: The Speedfingers. Al snel besluit hij om zijn talent als gitarist te benutten en het te schoppen tot een beroepsmuzikant. Tussen 1966 en 1968 speelde hij in de Jimi Hendrix-achtige band, The Shakes, waar hij twee albums mee opnam. In 1966 speelde Lademacher met The Shakes in een Britse saloon in het voorprogramma van The Who. De band mocht er gebruikmaken van de muziekinstallatie van Pete Townshend. Kleptomania 1968-1971 Met de Belgische band Kleptomania behaalde Dany Lademacher drie jaar lang de eerste plaats als gitarist in de Belgische gitaristenpolls. De band werd opgericht in 1968 door Charlie Deraedemaeker (bass), John (drums) en werd aangevuld met Francis Goya op gitaar en zanger Lou Depryck. De line-up wijzigt echter al snel. Deraedemaeker beslist door te gaan met Kleptomania met Wim Hombergen als gitarist en drummer Roger Wollaert, beiden bekend van de band “Four Of A Kind”. Lademacher vulde in 1969 het trio aan als gitarist. Kleptomania brengt in 1970 de debuutsingle 'Kept Woman' (en 'Out Of A Nightmare') uit, tamelijk harde rock vergelijkbaar met Black Sabbath. Kleptomania doorkruiste tussen 1968 en 1971 het Belgische en Franse rockcircuit. In juni 1970 speelde de band in het voorprogramma van The Wallace Collection op het Puzzle P Festival in Brussel, in augustus op het Bilzen Rock & Jazz Festival naast Badfinger. Lademacher en Kleptomania gaven ook enkele optredens in Congo. Hun tweede single ‘I’ve Got My Woman By My Side’ (1970), te plaatsen naast een song als ‘Black Betty’ (1978) van Ram Jam, werd hun meest bekende single. 1971-1977 Dany Lademacher bracht enkele jaren door in Groot-Brittannië om zijn muzikale horizon te verbreden. Hij speelde er in enkele Britse bands. Terug in België ontstond in 1973 de band Lee met voornamelijk Kleptomania-leden en de Engelse zanger Michael Fowler. De singles ‘Come On Back To Me’ en ‘From L.A. To Chicago’ klonken commerciëler, maar kenden relatief weinig succes waarop Michael Fowler de band verliet en vervangen werd door de originele Kleptomania-zanger Wim Hombergen. Lademacher & co nemen nog enkele demo’s op waaronder een cover van de sixties Byrds' classic “So You Want To Be A Rock And Roll Star”. De band speelde in het voorprogramma van Humble Pie en The Alex Harvey Band in 1974 op het Bilzen Festival en trad op in de Londen’s Marquee. Een two-tracker werd uitgebracht onder het Britse label "Kingdom", ‘Mean Old Man’ en ‘Back To The Country’ in 1975. Een jaar later volgden nog twee singles, deze keer uitgebracht onder de naam Klepto. In 1976 besliste de band het definitief voor bekeken te houden. In 1995 verscheen een dubbelcompilatie met alle opnames (waarvan de meeste onuitgebracht waren) die (Klepto)mania maakten tussen 1969 en 1976. In maart 2006 werd 'Elephant Lost' heruitgebracht op kwaliteitsvinyl door het Duitse label "Amber Soundroom" als een dubbelalbum met bonustracks. His Wild Romance 1977-1981 phase one Nadat Lademacher in 1976 in opdracht van EMI “We’re Just Boys” schreef voor de band T.U.S.H. met Walter de Paduwa (a.k.a. Dr. Boogie) en Charles Deraedemaecker trad hij toe tot Herman Broods’ band His Wild Romance als opvolger van Ferdi Karmelk. Lademacher werkte eerder al met Broods’ drummer Kees Meerman, waarmee hij in België een rock conceptalbum opnam. Herman Brood en His Wild Romance werd één van de meest succesvolle bands uit de geschiedenis van de rockmuziek in de Benelux. Dany Lademacher schreef mee aan tientallen songs waaronder de internationale hit “Saturday Night” (uit het album Shpritsz) die in 1978 de 17de plaats haalde in de Amerikaanse top 100. In korte tijd groeide Herman Brood uit tot een ster. Hij toonde zich een kundig bespeler van de media en trekt in hoog tempo door het land. De band bestond toen, buiten Lademacher, uit bassist Freddie Cavalli (van Kampen) en drummer Ani (Kees) Meerman. Na het verschijnen van de live-plaat Cha Cha en de single 'Still Believe' raken ook West-Duitsland en Frankrijk geïnteresseerd. De band tourde met The Kinks en The Cars in de Verenigde Staten. Na de tournee ontstonden scheuren in de band. De opnamesessies voor het album “'Go Nutz'” verliepen rampzalig. De Amerikaanse producers weigerden te werken met de ritmesectie van de Wild Romance en deden een beroep op anonieme studiokrachten. Het resultaat was een zielloze plaat, die in Nederland èn de Verenigde Staten slecht werd ontvangen. Het feit dat Herman Brood zich dit in zijn jacht naar Amerikaanse roem allemaal heeft laten welgevallen zorgt voor onenigheid binnen het succesvolle kwartet, dat dan ook uit elkaar valt. In 1980 werkte Lademacher nog mee aan het album “'Wait A Minute'”, maar een jaar later stapte hij uit de band, alleszins toch voor enkele jaren. De oorzaak lag bij Brood die buiten amfetamines, ook heroïne begon te gebruiken. Innersleeve & Vitesse: 1980-1985 Na de hectische periode met Herman Brood hield Lademacher zich bezig met tal van andere projecten. In 1980 produceert hij in opdracht van EMI het album “'New Lines'” van de Belgische rockband Machiavel. Mede dankzij de hit ‘Fly’ haalde het album na enkele weken platina. Datzelfde jaar kreeg Lademacher een aanbod van Mark Knopfler om bij Dire Straits te komen spelen ter vervanging van David Knopfler die de band verliet na onigheden over de muzikale toekomst van Dire Straits. Hij ging niet in op het aanbod omdat hij dan gedegradeerd zou worden van eerste gitarist naar slaggitarist. In 1981 produceert hij het album "Black Out" van The Kids met de hitsingle 'There Will Be No Next Time'. Tussen 1980 en 1982 wijdde hij zich aan zijn eigen band Innersleeve. De band bestond uit Cees van der Laarse (bas), Emile den Tex (zang), Harry Hardholt (gitaar), Roger Wollaert (drums), Jaap van der Sluijs (bass), Åke Danielson (keyboards), Ken Spence (saxophone) en Robert Jan Stips (keyboards). Na het tegenvallende succes van Innersleeve, componeert Lademacher samen met Emile den Tex het album “Lademacher’s Innersleeve” dat bekroond wordt met een Edison Award. His Wild Romance 1986-1989 phase two Begin 1986 keert Lademacher op verzoek van Herman Brood terug bij His Wild Romance. Een jaar later bracht de band het album “'Yada Yada'” uit met de single ‘Sleepin’ Bird’. Het album wordt goed ontvangen door de Nederlandse pers. In juni staat Wild Romance op Pinkpop. In 1989 nemen ze de coverplaat “'Hooks'” op en tourt de band zes weken door Duitsland. Een jaar later verschijnt het album “'Freeze'”. De plaat werd opgenomen samen met Clarence Clemons, de saxofonist uit de E-Street Band van Bruce Springsteen, en de fameuze tex mex-accordeonist Flaco Jiménez. Het grote succes blijft echter uit waardoor Brood aankondigde te stoppen met optreden. The Radios: 1991-1994 In 1991 vraagt Bart Peeters aan Lademacher om te spelen in een nieuwe Belgische band: The Radios. Dany speelt er als gitarist en co-componeert enkele songs. The Radios werd al snel een popfenomeen en speelt op de grote podia in binnen- en buitenland. Ze haalden verschillende nummer 1 hits ('She Goes Nana', 'She's My Lover, She's My Friend', 'Walking The Thin Line', e.a.) in verschillende landen en verkochten honderdduizenden platen. Het succesvolste album van de band was “'The Sound of Music'” met de hitsingle “She Goes Nana” (1992). Nieuwe projecten Begin 2002 speelt Lademacher voor "De Vrienden van Amstel" in de Ahoy, waar hij gitaar speelt naast Shocking Blue zangeres Mariska Veres, die de opening verrichtte met het nummer 'Venus'. Zijn ontmoeting met Xander de Buisonjé heeft een muzikaal vervolg. Samen met Emile den Tex produceert Dany het debuutalbum "BEET!" van JVB, een nieuw Nederlandstalige rockband. Lademacher richt samen met Dirk Vermeij de band Paris Dandies op. Ivo Severijns wordt de bassist en Ramon Rambeaux de drummer. Hun eerste cd "Le Boudoir Rouge" komt uit en krijgt zeer goede recensies. Daarna gaat hij met Xander de Buisonjé touren en schrijft hij de muziek voor de single "Ik Zie" die vooral in België goed scoort. Daarna maakte Lademacher in het voorjaar met Rich Wyman and A Special Wild Romance een tournee door Nederland. Hij werkte in 2002-2004 verder samen met bands als Busted, JVB en Rich Wyman (A Special Wild Romance) met wie hij een korte tour doet. Dany Lademacher vindt onderdak bij een nieuw management. Begin 2005 straalt hij zeven dagen lang tijdens het megaspektakel Vrienden van Amstel Live terug in de Ahoy. Datzelfde jaar gaat hij op tournee met de Paris Dandies en vertrekt hij voor een korte periode naar Groot-Brittannië om er samen te werken met de ex-gitarist van de Spencer Davis Group in een project waar ook Eric Clapton aan meedeed. Samen met Xander schreef hij nummers voor diens nieuwe album en toerde hij door Nederland. In oktober 2008 komt In a Valley of Wolves uit. Een samenwerking tussen Dany en Mark Ritsema, onder de bandnaam Nightporter uit. In 2009 speelde Dany mee als "special guest" in de band Jules' Mescaline. 27 september 2009 heeft Dany meegespeeld bij de CD presentatie van Jules' Mescaline in de Melkweg Amsterdam. Waar ook Manuela Kemp heeft meegezongen met een nieuw opgenomen nummer voor op het album "Pure". Boek: “ Wild Romance, Een fijne hel ” In oktober 2006 bracht Dany Lademacher het boek "Wild Romance, Een fijne hel" uit over zijn roerige tijd met Herman Brood (1977-1981). Het boek bevat hilarische voorvallen, schokkende belevenissen, tragische ervaringen, ranzige seks in onverwachte ruimtes en heeft het effect van een geestverruimend middel. De lezer ruikt het zweet, voelt de damp, proeft de alcohol. Het boek werd uitgegeven door Uitgeverij 521. In 2007 zal Dany Lademacher zijn boek en de film 'Wild Romance' rond Herman Brood verder promoten in diverse televisie-en radioprogramma's in België en Nederland. In maart van dat jaar ontving hij in Vlissingen de Eddy Christiani Award. Discografie Producties * The Meteors: "Teenage Heart" (1979) * Machiavel: "New Lines" (1980) * The Kids: "Black Out" (1981) * Innersleeve: "Lademacher's Innersleeve" (1981) * 2 Takt: "De Koning en de Nar" (1992) * 2 Takt: "Mij Wil Jou" (1992) * JVB "BEET!" (2002) Albums * T.U.S.H: "We're just boys" (1976) * Herman Brood & His Wild Romance: "Shpritz" (1978) * Herman Brood & His Wild Romance: "Cha Cha" (1978) * Herman Brood & His Wild Romance: "Go Nutz" (1980) * Innersleeve: "Lademacher's Innersleeve" (1981) * Herman Brood & His Wild Romance: The best of Herman Brood & his Wild Romance (L.P.) (1984) * Vitesse lp "Vanity Islands" (1984) (niet op alle nummers) * Vitesse lp "Keepin' me alive" (1985) * Herman Brood & His Wild Romance: "Yada Yada" (1988) * Herman Brood & His Wild Romance: "Hooks" (1989) * The Radios: "No Television" (1990) * Herman Brood & His Wild Romance: "Saturday night 1975-1984" (2cd) (1992) * The Radios: "The sound of music" (1992) * The Radios: "I say a little prayer (1994) * The Radios: "Baby Yes" (1994) * Kleptomania: "Music Emporium" (compilatie 1968-1976) (1995) * Paris Dandies: "Le Boudoir Rouge" (2002) * Xander de Buisonjé: "Hemelsbreed" (2003) * Paris Dandies: "Paris Dandies" (2008) Singles * The Shakes: "Dust my blues" (1967) * Herman Brood: "Saturday Night" (1978) * Vitesse: Highway love (1984) * Vitesse: Vanity Islands (1984) * Vitesse: Keep up (with the Joneses) (1984) * Vitesse: Lights In The Air (1985) * Vitesse: You turn me on (1985) * Vitesse: Spanish heat (1985) * Herman Brood & His Wild Romance: "What becomes of the broken hearted" (Maxi-single)(1989) * The Radios: "She's my lover, she's my friend (live) (1992) * The Radios: "S.O.S. to an angel" (1992) * The Radios: "Walking the thin line" (1992) * The Radios: "Oh No!" (1992) * The Radios: "She goes nana" (1993) * The Radios: "If the sun" (1994) * The Radios: "Teardrops" (1994) * Innersleeve II: "Like a rolling stone" (1995) * Paris Dandies: "Beautiful woman" (2002) * Paris Dandies: "Rain" (2002) * Xander de Buisonjé: "Ik Zie" (2003) Meegespeeld op * Garrison and Van Dyke / Gerritsen en van Dijk (1979) * Robert Jan Stips: "U.P." (1981) * I Travel: "I Travel" (1994) * Gilbert Montagné: "Comme une étoile" (1996) * Jo Lemaire: "Jour et nuit" (1997) * JVB: "BEET!" (2002) * Rich Wyman & A Special Wild Roman (2003) * Jules' Mescaline: "I don't care" (Pure) (2009) Weetjes * Dany Lademacher werd opgevoed in het Frans. Zijn vader is Franstalig (van de Elzas), zijn moeder (van Utrecht) werd zelf opgevoed in het Frans en spreekt zelf geen Nederlands. Lademacher leerde pas Nederlands spreken in 1977 toen hij bij Herman Brood ging spelen. * In 2007 kreeg Dany Lademacher tijdens popaanzee de Eddy Christiani Award, uitgereikt door Eddy Christiani zelf. Quotes * ''"Mijn vader vond het niks dat ik muziek maakte, en mijn moeder mocht daar niets van vinden omdat mijn vader daar niets van vond. Ze zijn nooit naar een concert geweest." (24/11/'06, Meteen mee, Radio 1) * "En we pasten muzikaal gezien perfect bij elkaar: Herman, Kees Freddi en ik. Door de chemie van de aanwezigen, kreeg je een geweldig resultaat. Bijna alle nummers ontstonden vanzelf en resulteerden uiteindelijk in 'Shpritz'. Dat had ik nog nooit meegemaakt en daarna ook niet meer". (Dany Lademacher over het album Shpritz, september 2005, Gitaarnet) * "De bassist en de drummer van His Wild Romance waren aan de heroïne, maar Herman Brood niet. Herman was de alcoholist die een beetje amfetamines gebruikte om niet in het publiek te vallen als het ware. Dat vond ik niet zo erg, maar die heroïne vond ik maar niets. Ik dacht: Als ik het slim speel, dan kan ik Herman misschien zo ver krijgen om de goede jongens erbij te krijgen en zo was His Wild Romance echt geboren." * "Herman Brood was een doorzetter en een gulle egoïst. Hij gaf alles weg, maar dacht maar aan één persoon, zichzelf. Hij was geen idioot, een soort PR-genie, geil op publiciteit. Als hij één dag niet in de krant te zien was, dan moest hij er alles aan doen om dat te veranderen." (Humo 3454, 14 november 2006) * "Ik ben zelf niet knap, maar ik kan mij niet herinneren dat ik het ooit met een lelijke vrouw heb gedaan" (Humo 3454, 14 november 2006) Externe link *Officiële site Categorie:Belgisch componist Categorie:Belgisch gitarist Categorie:Belgisch muziekproducent Categorie:Belgisch zanger Categorie:Rockzanger